Heile, heile
by unverdorben
Summary: Ein kleiner Einblick in Lucius Malfoys Erziehungsmethoden


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Titel:** Heile, heile

**Author:** Lucifuga

**Beta: **/ (ein Königreich für eine goretaugliche Beta)

**Genre:** Gore

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Ich habe keinerlei Rechte am HP-Universum, ich missbrauche es nur für meine Zwecke... ich will doch nur spielen

Der Begriff Claudandum stammt nicht von mir, sondern aus Akif Pirinccis Roman „Felidae" – nur dass er bei Pirincci einen Wundenkleber bezeichnet und keinen wundenschließenden Zauber

**Warnung:** Gewalt (physisch & psychisch)

**AN: **

Blutkraut: volkstümlicher Name für Johanniskraut; wirkt u.a. blutstillend, entzündungshemmend und schmerzstillend

Oktenidermikum: „abgeleitet" von Octeniderm, einem Desinfektionsmittel, das auch auf Schleimhäuten zum Einsatz kommen kann; brennt nicht

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Heile, heile**

_Heile, heile Gänsje  
__Es is bald widder gut  
__Es Kätzje hat e Schwänzje  
__Es is bald widder gut  
__Heile heile Mäusespeck  
__In hunnderd Jahr is alles weg_

„Lucius, ich kann das Blutkraut nicht finden."

„Oberste Reihe, das vierte von links."

„Nein, da ist der Aronstab. Kann ich nicht einfach einen Claudandum verwenden?" Narcissa sieht ihren Mann möglichst neutral an. Nur nicht betteln.

Lucius schnaubt verächtlich. „Narben werden schon keine zurückbleiben. Und wenn doch, dann kannst du ja immer noch deinen Zauberstab zu Hilfe nehmen. Er wird noch genug zu ertragen haben, da wird es ihm nicht schaden, wenn er die Kratzer ein paar Tage spürt."

„Aber ich finde das Blutkraut nicht."

„Dann bekommt er eben keines. So einfach ist das." Lucius schlägt das schwere Registerbuch auf seinem Schreibtisch wieder auf und taucht seine Feder in das Tintenfass. Er mag den stechenden Eisengeruch der Tinte, doch Narcissa rümpft nur die Nase.

„Es sieht aber wirklich schlimm aus. Es klafft. Genau hier." Sie zieht mit dem Finger eine Linie von der Mitte ihrer Stirn zur rechten Schläfe.

Aber Lucius sieht nicht einmal auf. Die gläserne Feder kratzt über das Pergament.

Narcissa schluckt hilflos. Sie stemmt unsicher beide Fäuste auf die Tischplatte, beugt sich zu ihrem Mann hinunter. Lucius belächelt ihre weiß hervortretenden Fingerknöchel. „Willst du mir widersprechen, Liebes", raunt er und fixiert die Kameenbrosche an Narcissas hochgeschlossenem Kleid, „oder spricht da nur das in die Enge getriebene Muttertier aus dir?"  
Narcissa erschauert. „Ich...", beginnt sie, doch ihr Mund ist staubtrocken. Sie hustet, hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund, taumelt zurück.  
"Er ist doch dein Sohn", würgt sie hervor.

Lucius seufzt. Er legt die Feder vorsichtig auf ihr Perlmuttbänkchen, schiebt seinen Sessel zurück, steht auf und geht um den Tisch herum auf Narcissa zu. Sie will unwillkürlich zurückweichen, hält sich aber zurück und sieht ihm starr entgegen. Wieder entlockt sie ihrem Mann ein Lächeln und er küsst sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.

Dann wendet er sich ab, öffnet die Tür und seine Schritte hallen den Korridor hinunter. Narcissas wischt ihre Hände, die bis dahin an ihrem Rock genestelt haben, langsam und mit weit überstreckten Fingern an dem Stoff über ihrem Schoß ab und verflicht sie wieder fest miteinander. Jetzt sind sie nur noch kalt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco strafft seine Schultern und reckt das Kinn in die Höhe, als der Herr des Hauses den Raum betritt. Hinter seinen Beinen lugt ein verschüchterter Hauself hervor, ein zweiter schließt so leise wie möglich die Tür.  
Lucius würdigt seinen Sohn keines Blickes und tritt zum Fenster. Die Sonne ist eben erst untergegangen und er kann in der Spiegelung des Glases sehen, wie Draco ein Stück in sich zusammenfällt, als er ihm den Rücken zukehrt.

Die Hauselfen kauern sich unter der Wand zusammen, die auf ganzer Breite und Höhe von einem Arzneimittelschrank mit aberhunderten von Schubläden, Kästen und Regalen mit Schraubgläsern eingenommen wird.  
Auf dem Tischchen neben dem hohen Krankenbett steht noch immer die Schale mit dem warmen Wasser, dem der Blutkrautsud beigemischt werden sollte. Sie wissen, dass sie die Schale, die Watte und die Leinentücher schnell verschwinden lassen sollten, doch hinter dem Rücken ihres Herrn eigenständig und ohne seinen Befehl auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, erscheint ihren schier unmöglich. Also pressen sie sich gegen den Schrank, die Knöpfe der Schubladen drücken ihnen ins Kreuz. Sie rutschen solange hin und her, bis sie sicher sind, dass kein Knopf sich in ihr Rückgrat bohren wird, wenn der Herr nach ihnen tritt.

Draco schließt für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Seine Rippen brennen noch immer bei jedem Atemzug. Seine Zunge ist wie gelähmt, obwohl er genau weiß, was von ihm erwartet wird. Er kratzt mit dem Daumennagel über seinen Zeigefinger und berührt vorsichtig seine Lippen, als wolle er sie auseinanderschieben und den Worten einen Weg bahnen. An seinen Fingern glänzt hellrotes Blut, als er sie wieder zurückzieht, und er verreibt das Blut auf der Haut. Die klebrigen Schlieren auf seinen Armen reiben aneinander, als er seine schwach geballten Fäuste vor der Brust kreuzt. Am liebsten würde er seine Finger unter den Schlüsselbeinen vergraben.

„Er hat Mink geärgert. Er hat ihn am Schwanz hochgehoben. Er hat ihm weh getan!" Sein anfängliches Flüstern steigert sich zu einem qualvollen Schrei. Die Worte klatschen vor seine Füße und er bereut sie sofort.  
"Ich... das darf er doch nicht", fügt er leise hinzu, aber er weiß, dass es zu spät ist.

„Und deshalb prügelt sich mein Sohn mit dem dahergelaufenen Sohn eines Möchte-gern-Baronen", stellt Lucius fest, „lässt sich vielmehr verprügeln, und hockt dann wegen einer kleinen Platzwunde wie ein Häufchen Elend herum, so dass seine arme Mutter sich Salazar weiß was für Sorgen macht."

Draco nickt stumm.

„Wurde die Wunde schon ausgewaschen?"

Kopfschütteln.

Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Wink weißt Lucius die Hauselfen an, das schleunigst nachzuholen. Sofort lösen sie sich aus ihren atemlosen Starre, der eine holt ein sauberes Schwämmchen, der andere einen Flakon Oktenidermikum. Als er den Deckel aufschraubt, kracht Lucius´ Stab auf seine dünnen Arme. „Das macht man mit Jod, Schwachkopf."

Der Hauself nickt eifrig und zieht die gewünschte dunkelbraune Phiole aus ihrem Kästchen. Er presst das Schwämmchen auf den Hals des Kristallglases, dreht es gewissenhaft herum, und wartet, bis der Schwamm genügend Jod aufgezogen hat.

Anschließend zupft er Draco die verirrten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, sehr darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu berühren. An einigen der Strähnen klebt verkrustetes Blut und so beschwert fallen sie dem Jungen wieder in die Augen. Er will eben die Wundränder mit dem Schwämmchen abtupfen, als ihn der Stab wieder trifft, diesmal in die Seite.

Lucius reißt ihm den jodgetränkten Bausch unsanft aus der Hand, zerrt Dracos verschränkte Arme auseinander und schiebt seinem Sohn den Schwamm zwischen die Finger. Unwirsch weißt er auf den Handspiegel auf einem der Tische, und der zweite Hauself bringt ihn zum Bett, steigt auf den Hocker davor und hält Draco den Spiegel vors Gesicht.

Der zuckt vor seinem Spiegelbild zusammen.  
Quer über die rechte Hälfte seiner Stirn zieht sich eine lange Platzwunde, die dunklen Ränder hochgebogen und verkrustet. Rotes Blut leuchtete in dem klaffenden Spalt und ist über sein rechtes Augen bis zum Kinn und hinter sein rechtes Ohr geronnen. Um sein verquollenes Auge zieht sich ein tiefvioletter Ring und seine Lippen sind geschwollen und zerbissen. Zitternd führt er das Schwämmchen an die Stirn. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und tupft zaghaft an das obere Ende der Wunde. Das Jod brennt wie Feuer und er jault verhalten auf. Sofort hört er das abschätzige Schnauben seines Vaters, spürt seinen verächtlichen Blick auf seinem Gesicht, der seine Haut noch tiefer versengt als die braune Flüssigkeit und er presste die Augenlider aufeinander und das Schwämmchen fest auf seine Stirn. Sein blutiger Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei, heiße Tränen kriechen unter seinen Wimpern hervor. Das Jod jagt ihm sein rasende Stiche bis ins Gehirn und er fühlt, wie ihm übel wird. Um sich nicht zu übergeben, beißt er sich auf den Handballen, schmeckt süßes Blut und Erde, das sich mit dem säuerlichen Geschmack seiner Schmerzen zu einem ekelhaften Cocktail vermischt.

Lucius beringte Hand fährt durch seine verschwitzten Haare. Sie verflicht sich mit den wirren Strähnen, ballt sich zur Faust, reißt seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Das Schwämmchen schrammt über die ganze Länge der Wunde, bleibt an den rissigen Wundrändern hängen, reißt getrocknetes Blut und Hautfetzen ab. Draco wimmert auf. Eine schmutzigbraune Lache sammelt sich in der Kuhle seines geschlossenen Auges.

„Tut es weh?"

Draco schluchzt. Seine blut- und speichelbeschmierte Hand schwebt zitternd über seinem Oberschenkel.

„Tut es weh?", fragte Lucius noch einmal, taucht seinen Finger das Jod und streicht damit sanft die Schrammen an Dracos Kinn entlang.

„Ja", gurgelt Draco.

Lucius zieht seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck noch tiefer nach hinten. Die fahle Kehle seines Sohnes liegt offen unter ihm. Er zeichnet Dracos Halsschlagader mit dem Fingernagel nach.

„Siehst du, was passiert", sagt er ruhig und drückt zwei Finger kurz über Schlüsselbein in Dracos Hals, „wenn mein Sohn Schwäche zeigt?"

Draco kann nicht nicken. Sein linkes Auge blinzelt.

Lucius lässt von ihm ab, stößt ihn von sich aufs Bett wie eine Stoffpuppe, derer er überdrüssig geworden ist, und wendet sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Eine bleiche Mondsichel hat sich in den Erlen im Park verfangen.

„Recuro", sagt er wie zu sich selbst und augenblicklich schließt sich die Wunde auf Dracos Stirn, das Blut in seinem Gesicht und an seinen Händen verschwindet, der pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf versiegt.

Lucius lässt sich den Gehstock reichen, reibt bedächtig über den silbernen Knauf und dreht sich zu Draco um, der ihn unsicher ansieht.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn", sagt er ernst.

„Ich liebe _Euch_, Vater", antwortet Draco und lächelt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gut? Schrecklich? Just tell me ;)


End file.
